Blackstairs Travel Year
by dontlookforlovelookforcoffee
Summary: Shadowhunters have a travel year as their "higher education" and a year of discovery. When they are not fighting demons, Emma and Julian have time to explore their relationship and desires **wink wink**. Rated M: Language and smut...BUT there's fluff…lots of fluff. Nothing but love for my blackstairs babies!
1. Paris Institute

**Chapter One: The Paris Institute**

 _Since Emma and Julian are in Paris for 3 months, I am not going to write about their ENTIRE time there. I will either do two chapters per destination of just one long one. Only little snippets of their times! Obviously, they will be fighting demons and learning b/c that's the point of a travel yr in their culture... BUT I'm more concerned about their relationship. We will mainly be addressing their relationship here! I hope you enjoy it!_

 _Also! Emma has the birth control rune, so they are still protected...just not using condoms_

 _ **First night in Paris**_

Emma and Julian walked silently through the halls of the Paris institute. They had chosen Paris as their first destination. Their plan was to visit 4 destinations and stay at each for a total of 3 months each. First Paris then Mexico City, Venice and finally New York.

"And these will be your rooms" the women with the thick French accent said, pointing to the two open doors behind her with a flourish of her hand.

"We'll share a room" Emma said dragging her bag through the threshold and peering at the woman over her shoulder.

"Thank you."

The women smiled at the couple.

"The training room is down the hall and to the left. If you should need anything else let me know."

Julian walked into the room after Emma, shutting the door quietly behind him. It was 02:30 in the morning and the head of the Paris institute had been kind enough to greet them.

While portal travel was convenient, it did nothing to prevent the lag that came with the time change. Not to mention the fact that it made your entire body ache. Emma threw herself onto the queen-sized bed and relished in the softness of the mattress.

Julian set his bag down and removed his shoes. Emma turned her head to the side and watched as Julian removed his gear jacket. Emma was still in awe of Julian. He had always been good looking. When he was young you could see that he was going to be a handsome man. He was a man now and devastatingly handsome. Emma smiled to herself. _And He's all mine._

"Emma? Em?" Julian whispered, "Are you listening?"

"What? Of course." Emma scrambled to sit up.

 _Shit what was he saying_.

Julian chuckled and shook his head, his brown chocolate curls falling into his eyes. There was no fooling Julian. He knew her too well.

"I asked if you wanted the shower first?"

Emma smiled wickedly as she crawled across the bed so that she sat in front of him. She reached out and pulled Julian toward her by the hem of his shirt.

"Or we could save water" Emma said suggestively, running her hands under his shirt and teasing the smooth strip of skin above Julian's jeans.

Julian drew in a sharp breath. As he looked down at Emma, she could see his beautiful Blackthorn eyes darken with desire. Emma straightened herself on her knees. Her eyes now level with Julian's chest. She wrapped her arms around Julian's neck and drew him in for a kiss. Julian placed his hand on her lower back bringing their bodies together.

Emma kissed Julian fiercely, a clash of lips, tongue and teeth. Julian slowed down the kiss, moving his lips from her mouth. Emma whimpered in protest. Julian placed a light kiss on the corner of her mouth placing a trail of kisses down her throat to the collar of her shirt.

His hands reached out as he lifted her camisole over her head.

"Emma Cordelia" He said breathily reaching out and placing his hands on her hips. "No bra? You naughty girl." He kissed her neck as he playfully scolded her

Emma giggled as he drew her closer, pressing her up against him. Only Julian could make her blush like a school girl. She swatted his arm to release her and leaned back onto the bed.

"Off with the shirt."

"Yes ma'am" Julian said throwing his shirt to the floor.

Emma jumped up from the bed, wrapping her hand around his wrist. In the bathroom, they discarded the rest of their clothing. Julian's slowly raked over eyes had never wanted anyone like he wanted Emma. He never would.

Emma raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Like what you see?"

Julian laughed breathily.

"My Emma" He said, grasping her hips and pulling her towards him until their bodies were flush with one another. "You are so beautiful"

Emma wrapped her arms around Julian's torso in response. Resting her head on his bare chest. As Julian bent his head down to place a kiss on top of her head. Emma sighed and squeezed him harder.

"je te veux" Julian whispered seductively into Emma's ear.

 _I want you._

Emma grinned from ear to ear. She loved it when Julian talked dirty. Especially in forgiven languages.

She led Julian into the shower, stepping in and pulling the sliding door shut behind her. Emma stood under the faucet letting the hot water roll over her body. She closed her eyes tilting her head back enjoying the hot steam from the shower.

That's when she heard the glass door slide open. Julian stepped in with a waft of colder air. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her slick body. Emma turned in the circle of his arms her breast pressed against his chest as Julian moved his fingers up and down her spine.

Julian's lips attacked Emma's neck, sucking licking and biting at the skin. Emma let out a low moan as Julian nibbled at her neck.

Emma broke away from him reaching for the soap. Without looking up at him she rubbed the bar of soap between her callused hands. Julian reach down and plucked the bar of soap out of her hands.

Emma ran her soapy hands over his shoulder down his chest and his hard stomach leaving a trail of bubbles. Julian's eyes widened and he swallows hard. She can feel him trembling, trying to stay still under her feathery touch.

Julian cupped her face and they began to exchange quick little pecks, while Emma ran her fingers through his dark curls.

Julian's lips move in a trail of light, feathery kisses down her body. She threw her head back and moaned as she felt Julian's arms move up her thighs to cup her ass. Julian stopped missing her body hovering over her heat.

"je veux te goûter"

Julian breathed against her skin, looking into Emma's eyes for an ok. She gasped and nodded. Julian rose and placed his hands on her shoulders as he guided her until her back was on the cold tile wall behind her. His hands grazed her body as he lowered himself in front of her entrance.

Julian knew her body well. He knew what would make her kiss him harder and what would make her wither with desire.

Julian brushed his fingers lightly over her folds, playing with her clit.

Julian gripped Emma's hips as he tentatively ran her tongue along her folds. Emma threw her head back against the tile and let it a small moan.

Julian's tongue flicked over her clit in response, licking and sucking before sliding his tongue inside her. Emma threw her fist in her mouth and bit down as she tried to stifle her scream of pleasure.

Julian smiled against her and worked his tongue deeper inside of her bringing one of his hands around to rub her clit. Emma's hands pulled at Julian's hair as her and began to move his tongue faster. Emma came screaming forgetting to stifle her moans.

Julian pulled back away from her and smiled at her.

"That was..." Emma began

"Incredible" Julian breathed, cupping her face.

"I love the way you taste" he murmured over her lips. His hand sliding back down in between her legs.

"Stop teasing me" Emma breathed as Julian kissed her neck his fingers working in and out of her.

Julian smiled against her throat lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his body. Julian's hips align with Emma and he enters her with a groan.

Julian brings his lips crashing down on Emma's to swallow up her moans as he begins moving against her.

Normally Julian loved how vocal Emma was for him, but they couldn't wake up the rest of the institute.

Emma moves her lips to his throat kissing and sucking at the skin. Wanting to leave her mark on her man. Julian groaned and moves faster.

"Harder" Emma breathed

Julian kissed her thrusting his tongue in her mouth as he pounded into her. Emma moaned into his mouth and raked her nails down Julian's back when he hit her sweet spot.

"Baby don't stop" Emma panted.

Julian nestled his head into the crook of her neck as Emma moaned and arched her back, lifting herself from the title wall. Emma dug her nails in deeper drawing blood. She didn't want to hurt Julian, but she couldn't find the self-control to stop as she dug her nails into his shoulders. She was too far gone.

"Julian," Emma said with a heavy breath. "Julian." Emma chanted his name like a mantra. Julian kept pounding into her as she rode out her orgasm.

"I'm so close Em" he breathed into her ear.

"Come for me baby" Emma murmured runner her hands up his shoulders and into her dark wet curls.

"Oh _fuck"_ He groaned filling her "Emma"

Emma kissed him as he walked them out of the shower and to the bed. Emma was convinced that if he tried to set her down her legs would go out underneath her.

Julian gently laid Emma down on the bed, hovering over her and caressing her face.

"You're so beautiful" Emma said running her finger tips over his lips.

Julian's hand came up to grip her wrist. "My Emma" he murmured as he kissed her fingers.

She flushed at the intimacy of the gesture. Julian rolled off her to lay beside her. Emma scooter closer to Julian under the covers until her head rested on his chest.

"I love you, Julian Blackthorn. I love you more than starlight"

Julian turned his head and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Emma"

She smiled into his bare chest and breathed him in. _Cloves._

"Em?"

"Mhm"

"What you just said...that was beautiful-where-"

"I thought of it." She looked up at him. "That night on the beach. Our first night together"

Julian moved swiftly so that Emma was below him and kissed her with a soft passion.

"I love you so much Emma. You are my whole heart"

 _ **One Month in Paris**_

Julian was normally an early riser. He was used to waking up early and making breakfast for his siblings. The sunlight that was hit the back of his eyelids told him that he had slept in. Emma and Julian had a late night on a mission to deal with Shax demon situation by the Seine.

Julian sighed and reached out for Emma. His arm thumped onto the empty bed. Julian opened his eyes realizing Emma had gotten up.

Emma was a heavy sleeper. All the nights they had spent together in the same bed Julian had always woken her.

Julian turned his head hearing the bathroom door open. Emma walked out in a small towel, her wet hair hanging down her back.

"Good morning sunshine" Emma said as she walked over to her bag. Julian smiled watching Emma pull on hot pink panties under her towel.

Julian climbed out of bed walking up behind Emma.

She smiled up at him.

"Good morning indeed" he murmured into her hair.

Emma sighed leaning back into him, gripping her towel.

"Get dress Jules I got a surprise"

Julian moved to his bag to get dressed and realized Emma had already laid clothes out for him. A light blue button up with a pair of black jeans. The light blue reminded him of one of Emma's dresses. His favorite dress.

Julian stood in the bathroom and shrugged on the shirt Emma had laid out for him. Julian adjusted the collar and moved to button his shirt when he saw Emma's reflection in the mirror.

Emma wrapped her arms around Julian and began to button up his shirt. Julian smiled at Emma in the mirror.

"You know what this shirt reminds me of?"

"Hm?" Emma smiled knowingly into the back of his shirt. "What's that?"

Julian turned in Emma's arms. His words dying on his lips as he looked down at her. Emma smiled and reached up to brush her lips on his.

"This dress?" She asked playfully.

Julian pressed his lips to her, bringing his hands up to cup her face.

Julian moved to kiss down Emma's jaw until his lips brushed her ear.

"Yes" he breathed "This dress."

Emma giggled and took his hand.

"To be continued" she whispered. "I have something planned for us."

 _ **That Afternoon**_

Emma was still getting used to the idea of openly being a couple. There was no doubt Emma loved him, but she was much shyer about public displays of affection than Julian.

Emma had asked Clary to get recommendations for restaurants in France from Magnus and Alec. Emma began the afternoon by taking Julian to a small local Parisian cafe that Magnus had recommended.

After lunch Emma lead Julian towards their next destination. As they walked toward the former palace with the modern glass triangle sculptures in the forum, Julian froze.

The Louvre.

It was unmistakably the Louvre. Julian spun Emma into his arms.

"Em this is incredible!" He bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Julian was a fine artist. Both his father and uncle had a deep appreciation for the classics and art. He had dreamed of visiting the Louvre since he was a kid. He smiled at Emma knowing this was way out of her comfort zone. Emma's comfort zone was weapons. Her happy place was a battlefield and a strategy to win.

Inside, the Louvre was huge with multiple wings. Emma followed Julian through the museum and listened intently. Julian pointed out paintings he had studied and some of his personal favorites, Emma couldn't help but smile. She loved seeing the twinkle his Blackthorn eyes as he passionately talked to her about the art. Seeing Julian this happy was worth everything. Emma clung to Julian's arm as they made their way through the museum.

By the time they left the museum the sky was beginning to darken. Emma snuggled into Julian. The cool evening breeze hitting her bare arms and legs. Julian warped his arm around Emma's waist.

Julian lead them back toward the institute.

"Emma," he said as they walked down the Parisian streets. "Thank you so much for day"

Emma stopped and pulled Julian in for a kiss.

"Anything for you" she said softly.

 _ **Two Months in Paris**_

Emma and Julian walked hand and hand toward the Eiffel tower. Emma was jittery with excitement. It was lunch time and Julian had gone on a mission that morning while Emma stayed behind at the institute working on demon languages.

Julian stopped a young American tourist and asked him to take a picture of them in front of the tower.

"Sure man." The guy took Julian's phone.

"Do you mind taking a few?" Emma smiled.

"Uh sure."

Emma jumped on Julian's back and kissed his cheek.

 _*click*_

Emma jumped down and stood with her arm around Julian's waist and his hand in her hip.

* _click*_

Julian turned Emma towards him and kissed her hard and fast on the lips

 _*click*_

"Thanks man" Julian said taking the phone from the mundanes extended hand.

"Yeah sure" he nodded at them "sick tatts guys"

Julian wrapped his arm around Emma and pulled her toward the clearing under the tower. Julian set down the basket he had been carrying with them since he left the institute. Julian opened the basket laying down a large flowered bed sheet. He sat down beckoning Emma to come and sit beside him as he unpacked their lunch. White wine, cheese, fresh bread and fruit.

"Champagne would've been more romantic but the institute only had wine and I didn't get a chance to- "

Emma stopped him with a soft kiss.

"Julian this is perfect" She was about to say she couldn't believe he did all this. But this was Julian. Of course, he had planned this out for her knowing how much she would love it.

Julian and Emma sat for what felt like hours laughing and kissing. Emma poured herself another glass polishing off the bottle. She moved to set the empty bottle in the basket when she noticed a can in the bag.

"Whipped cream?"

Julian smirked, he was laying back using his elbows to prop himself up.

"That's a surprise."

Emma shrugged and set the empty bottle into the bag. She crawled over the blanket and laid down between Julian's legs placing her head. From this angle she could see up the tower, it looked like a metallic spiders web.

Julian and Emma packed up their lunch slowly making their way back to the institute.

When they were finally back in their room Julian drew a locking rune on the door.

"Take off your clothes."

"Yes sir" Emma winked playfully. Slowly she stripped teasing Julian as she went until she was left in only her panties. No bra.

Julian's dick was painfully hard against his jeans.

"Let me help you with that" Emma said sauntering over. She kneeled down in front of him unzipping his pants. Julian groaned as Emma palmed him through his boxers.

"No" he said and lifted Emma from the floor turning her around. "We are going to do things my way tonight" he whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Yes, Master" Emma said without thinking. _Shit was that going to be too weird for him? Did I just put him off?_ They had been experimenting with their sex life often. Julian knew she liked him being dominate but she had never called him Master.

Emma's internal panic immediately subsided when she heard Julian take in a ragged breath. It turned him on. Emma smiled to herself.

"What are you going to do to me, Master?"

Emma watched in her peripheral vision as Julian reached into the night stand pulling out handcuffs. She could feel her heat dripping.

"You're only going to use your mouth."

Julian moved behind her securing the hand cuffs on her wrist and turning her back around. Julian shed his jeans and boxers leaving him bare naked. He placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and guided her to the ground. She was eye level with his member and licked her lips.

That's when Julian pulled out the whipped cream, he has hidden in the picnic bag. Julian placed some on the tip of his dick.

"Can you clean the up for me baby?"

Emma stared him in the eye as she swirled her tongue around his tip. Moving the whipped cream with her tongue before taking his tip in her mouth and sucking it clean.

Julian groaned and put a strip of whipped cream from his tip to the end of his shaft. Julian was huge and Emma had only taken his entire length in her mouth once. But Emma never backed down from a challenge.

She smiled sweetly up at Julian as he grinned at her. Emma wrapped her lips around his cock and began to move down his shaft slowly. She avoided the resistance she met and suppressed her gag reflex as Julian's hands knotted into Emma's hair. Once she had his entire length in her mouth Emma began to bob her head sucking him clean. Emma sucked him eagerly as Julian moaned and then abruptly detached her from himself. Emma licked her bottom lip.

"On the bed" he commanded huskily.

As Emma crawled onto the bed, he spanked her. She moaned in response.

"On your back"

Emma laid down obediently and squeezed her legs to apply some of the much-needed pressure she was craving down there.

Julian squirted a trail of whipped cream from Emma's collarbone to her vagina. Licked up her body and hungrily kissed her. A clash of teeth, tongue and lips. Emma sucked and bit at Julian's lip. Whimpering as he pulled away from her.

"Now what else would this taste good with?" Julian asked feigning ignorance as he places a dollop of whipped cream on both of Emma's nipples.

Emma gasped and moaned as Julian sucked and nibbles at her nipples. Emma arched her back as he sucked and kissed on her breasts. She couldn't wait to see the hickeys on her breasts in the morning.

Julian placed a trail of kisses down her body until her reached her core. Julian applied a generous amount of whipped cream onto her thighs and folds. Emma shivered at the sensation. Julian began to kiss and lick up her thighs and Emma whimpered with need.

Julian then smiled up at her making eye contact as he eagerly cleaned her folds. Emma gasped. She was always surprised at how much he loved eating her out. She was even more surprise by how _good_ he was. Emma bound hands gripped the sheets underneath her as he thrush is tongue into her. She let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"D-Don't you think it's clean enough?" Emma asked her voice cracking.

Julian pulled his tongue out and replaced it with two of his fingers as he licked her clit.

"It's just tastes so delicious on you"

"It tasted even better on your cock, Master" Julian froze and hastily moved to kiss her, suppressing his groan. Emma smiled against his lips. She loved knowing how she could drive him wild. Julian's hands don't stop as they kiss. Just as Emma can feel her climax building, Julian removes his hand.

"Julian" Emma moans in protest.

"Yes?"

"I need you" She begs, squirming underneath him.

"Tell me what you need baby" Julian murmurs as he places a trail of kisses down her neck. Emma arches her back slightly her breasts grazing his chest.

"I need you inside of me."

Julian flipped Emma and plunged deep inside of her letting out a deep growl.

"Julian...Julian" Emma moans and he picks up his pace pulling at her hair. He knew just how to drive Emma off the edge. Emma screamed out in pleasure as they came together.

"Oh _fuck"_ Emma sighed coming down from her high.

Julian moved to lay next to her taking off her handcuffs.

Emma inched her way back into Julian so that they were spooning. Julian carefully draped his arm around Emma, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck.

"My Emma you are so beautiful" Emma sighed contently into him. "I feel like I never tell you that enough. You are so beautiful"

Emma giggled in his arms.

"Julia, you said that this afternoon."

He kissed her neck.

"Well it's true" he murmured slowly closing his eyes and pulling her into him.

"I love Julian"

They both drifted off to sleep.

 _ **The Airport**_

Julian and Emma sat at their gate waiting for their plane to board. Emma had wanted to take mundane mode of transportation to Mexico City. She had never flown before and was beyond excited.

"Julian" Emma was leaning her head against his shoulder as his fingers moved over the keyboard of his phone.

"The kids are _fine"_ Emma said sitting up and placing a concerned hand on his shoulder. They had been gone for three months now and Julian was still fretting. It didn't bother Emma. She worried about them too. For years Julian and Emma had been their caretakers. It was when no one responded that Julian got anxious.

"I know it's just they usually respond quickly. Do you think somethings happened?" Julian's Blackthorn blue-green eyes searched her soft brown ones for reassurance.

"No, I am sure they are fine." Emma said placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Helen and Aline wouldn't let anything bad happen to them."

Julian sighed turning his phone in his palm. Emma reaches out and placed her hand over his.

"They're okay Julian"

—

 **Authors note:**

 _I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!_ _Next stop: Mexico City! Whoop whoop! Tina! Maybe Mark will stop by? Stay tuned!_

 _I drew my inspiration for the lunch under the Eiffel Tower picnic from my life. When I lived in Europe and visited Paris you could have picnics under the tower, and it was common. After the terror attacks (around 2015-2016) they started to gate the area off and guard the area. It's sad you cannot enjoy picnics there anymore...but alas Julian and Emma could b/c their travel yr was 2012-13 ish._


	2. Mexico City

_**Chapter two: Mexico City**_

 _ ****Smut/lemon warning now! Lots of pure fluff too****_

It was a small plane with only two rows each comprised of two seats. Emma sat by the window and stared out at the run way. People moved up and down the aisles finding their seats and shoving their bags in the overhead compartments. Julian was standing trying to jam Emma's bag in the overhead compartment. His phone pinned between his ear and his shoulder. Emma had offered to do it herself, but Julian had insisted. The bag finally squished in with satisfying thud. Emma turned and watched as he moved his hand to hold the phone to his ear as he sat down beside her. She rested her head on Julian's shoulder and listened to the incessant ringing.

"Helen? Mark?" Emma could hear the tinniest tinge of panic creeping into his voice.

"It's Dru." He let out a breath, his face a mixture of relief and joy.

"Julian? Are you still there?" Emma placed her hand on his thigh and Julian smiled.

"Sorry. Yeah, I am still here." Julian's free hand rested on top of Emma's. "I called and texted but no one answered I was worried."

Dru mumbled something in response about how she, Tavvy and Mark had tried to make brownies, but just flung batter everywhere. Helen and Aline said they had set the mixer on too high. Julian laughed and they said their goodbyes.

"All good?" He looked down at the beautiful blonde leaning on his arm. "All good."

The trip from Paris to Mexico City was roughly 15 hours including their layover. Emma watched excitedly as the plane took off and kept tapping Julian to look out the window. "Look how _small_ everything is!" Their first flight was only about an hour and twenty minutes. This gave them roughly an hour and a half in Amsterdam airport. Once they found their gate, Julian sat down with their carry-ons. Emma ran off to buy Cristina a souvenir. Twenty minutes later Emma came back smiling, proudly holding up a small shot glass covered in tulips and bikes.

Their next flight was nearly 12 hours long. Julian and Emma sat leaning on one another. Her head rested on Julian's shoulder and his check atop her head. Emma had her eyes closed but sleep just wouldn't come. She felt Julian's soft breath rustling her hair. She envied him for being able to fall asleep so quickly. Emma pulled the airline pillow from beside and slowly began to move out from under his head replacing her head with the pillow. Julian stirred, shifting his head to lean back against the seat. Emma sighed leaning against the window.

"You moved" Julian murmured, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Can't sleep." He nodded and placed his hand on her thigh. _C-O-M-E H-E-R-E_. Emma scooted back toward Julian. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest. "shhh Em" He whispered soothingly as he rubbed circles on her lower back.

Julian woke up to the pilot's voice warning the passengers about turbulence they were about to experience. His arm instinctively tightened around Emma's waist.

"How much longer?" Emma inched closer towards him gripping his t-shirt in her fist. "About seven more hours." She groaned into his chest.

"Why did we do this?" Julian laughed lightly. "If I remember correctly Em this was your idea." Emma pinched him in response. He laughed, grabbing his water bottle from his bag. Emma stretched in her seat, moving her hands up from her hips as she arched her back and yawned. Julian felt his jeans getting tighter. _Shit._

"Water?" She took the bottle eagerly.

Julian shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Emma's eyes scanned over his body and stopped on his very obvious morning wood. Emma grinned capping the bottle. He hadn't noticed Emma eyeing him and continued to shift in his seat. Emma reached over Julian's lap and placed his bottle back in his bag, her hand 'accidentally' brushing her hand over his dick. Julian swallowed. Emma sat back in her seat enjoying her power in this situation. She placed her hand on his thigh, slowly inching closer toward his bulge until she was palming him through his jeans.

"Bold, are we?" Julian raised an eyebrow. Emma smiled sweetly and sat back, removing her hand. Julian got up and walked down the aisle. He didn't turn back to see if Emma would follow, he knew she would.

Emma watched after Julian stunned. Emma jumped up trying not to look like she was chasing after the attractive young man that had just made his way to the lavatory. Based on the heads turning as she walked down the aisle, she was failing. Emma went to pull open the door when she felt his warm, calloused hands on her hips guiding her into the lavatory.

Julian turned Emma in his arms, pushing her into the wall. He bent down his lips brushing her ear before he nibbled on her earlobe. His lips moved to attack the skin on her neck, leaving red marks that were sure to stay. Emma gasped and ground her hips into his erection. He moaned at the contact.

"Can you feel how wet I am for you?" Their hips rolled against each other harder. "Baby you're so hard."

Emma moved her hands hastily, unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Julian captured her mouth with his lips, sucking and biting at her bottom lip. Emma moaned louder and louder. Julian hiked up Emma's skirt, fumbling to push her lace panties down. Julian's hand moved expertly between her legs. Emma's head fell back against the wall as she moaned. Julian watched, his eyes full of lust and love. His fingers moved faster and soon Emma was panting and moaning his name around his mouth. He was making circular motions over her clit and applying just enough pressure that she was sure to cum any minute.

"No…more...teasing" she gasped out between moans and pushed Julian lightly. Before he could protest Emma grabbed his jeans and boxers, exposing his member.

Julian lined himself up at her entrance and slowly slide inside of her. Emma whimpered and rolled her hips, taking him in deeper. Emma's hands slid under his shirt to grip his shoulders as Julian pounded into her. Emma's moans, gasps and whimpers increased with Julian's thrusts. In one fluid motion Julian moved Emma's leg over his shoulder, hitting her sweet stop over and over.

Emma lost it.

"Yes. Julian! Yes, don't stop!" Emma chanted as her wall clenched around Julian. Emma's hands raked through Julian's hair tugging at the chocolate brown strands. "Faster! By the angel, Julian" she moaned in his ear. He picked up his pace, going harder and faster. They rode out their orgasm together, screaming each other's name. Emma removed her leg and stood in Julian's arms clutching his shoulders tightly, not trusting her wobbly knees to hold her up. Julian leaned down and kissed Emma soft and slow on the lips.

After they cleaned themselves up, they decided to walk together down the aisle. There was no sense in leaving one at a time when the both had just been so vocal. Emma walked ahead knowing her appearance screamed sex. Her hair. Her rumpled dress. Her swollen lips from kissing. Not to mention the angry blush that covered Emma's cheekbones. Julian followed looking stoic but still bearing the same signs of the previous events.

When they sat down again, Julian placed his hand on Emma thigh. He drummed his long, thin and delicate artists fingers along her inner thigh. Emma could feel herself getting wet again and groaned quietly. She had a feeling the remainder of this flight was going to be long.

As they got off the plane Emma and Julian got a few glares from some of the older couples. "I can't wait to see Tina!" Emma exclaimed for what seemed like the one hundredth time in the past five minutes. "I haven't seen her in forever! I miss her voice" Julian laughed and reached to grab the last of their bags off the carousel. "You saw her three months ago and you call her _every day_."

" _Nearly_ every day. Not every day." Emma said pointedly. "So, we've got a lot to catch up on already."

 _ **First Day in the Mexico City Institute**_

"TINA!" Emma dropped her bags in the entryway of the institute and launched herself into her best friends' arms. The dark-haired girl laughed as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Emma! Ay dios mio! You smell like _sex"_ Cristina whispered into Emma's ear. Emma blushed as Cristina dragged up the stairs by the wrist, Julian following closely behind. Cristina stopped outside their room.

"Freshen up you two." Cristina said sternly, she kept a straight face, but her eyes betrayed her. Emma could tell Cristina found this situation nothing short of hilarious. "I need you two to not look like you just rolled out of the sack when you see my mother."

Emma stepped into the shower, quickly covering her body in soap when she heard the sound of the bathroom door open. "Tina! A little privacy?" Emma called from behind the shower curtain. Emma felt the cold air hit her back as the shower curtain moved aside. Before she could protest, she felt warm hands grip her hips. "Last time I checked I wasn't a teenaged girl but" Emma leaned her head against his shoulder, exposing the skin of her neck. "I could be wrong." Julian nipped at the skin between her neck and her shoulder, the skin there was already covered in hickeys from their plane sex.

"Julian, we told Cristina we would be quick." He sighed, his hands slipping from her hips as she reached for the bar of soap. "Come here." She pulled him under the cascade of water.

Emma met Cristina in the hallway, her wet hair thrown over her shoulder. "You know you can get rid of those with and iratze." Cristina nodded towards Emma's neck indicating the hickeys that covers her neck and clavicle. Emma frowned and continued to adjust her hair. "Just wait till you see Julian's." Cristina rolled her eyes and smiled over at Emma.

"You missed me, and you know it." Emma sang as she slung her arm around her friends' shoulder.

At that moment door opened and Julian stepped into the hallway. "By the angel you two!" Cristina exclaimed as her eyes bore into Julian's neck. He raised a hand to touch the marks on his neck.

"How are Mark and Kieran?" Cristina blushed at the mention of her boys. "They are doing well." She paused and then looked at Julian. "We miss Kieran, but we see him as often as we can."

Downstairs the foyer was filled with voices. Cristina has told Emma over the phone that there was a Shadowhunter from the Danish institute arriving today. Emma was thrilled. She loved the idea of meeting another girl their age. The Mexico City institute seemed to be overrun by teenaged boys.

Cristina and Emma came down the stairs arm and arm, Julian happily trailing behind. They went around the room greeting both new and familiar faces. "Emma" Cristina's mother pinched her cheeks hard. "I am so happy to see you sweetheart. Cristina has been so excited!" Her hands moved to squeeze Emma's shoulders. "I am so happy to be here with you guys." She replied hugging the older woman. Cristina's mother pulled away and gestured to the girl beside her.

"Emma, Julian, Cristina, Jaime" she said placing a hand on the tall blonde-haired girls' shoulder. "This is- "

The girl beside Cristina's mother smiled, cutting in. "I'm Thea of the Denmark Institute." She extended a hand toward Julian. She was beautiful, her body far from the typical Shadowhunters build. Her arms and legs appeared scar-less aside from the voyance rune on her right hand. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her bare back. She wore a short green dress backless dress. She was tall, just a few inches taller than Emma, who was 5'6".

Julian shook her hand, "Emma and I are from the LA institute." Julian said, resting his hand on the small of Emma's back. Cristina smiled and went to shake Theas hand, welcoming her to Mexico City. _T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G R-O-O-M?_ Emma smiled up at him, a silent answer.

In their room Julian began to change into his training clothes. Emma sat, already dressed, watching him the ripple of muscles in his back. He was beautiful.

"Ready?" Emma jumped up placing a chaste kiss on his lips "To kick your ass? You bet!" Julian smiled shaking his head and following her out the door.

Cristina had turned to talk to Emma only to realize she had vanished along with Julian. Cristina sighed and turned toward Thea. "Follow me, I will give you a tour." Once they had finished touring the main floor, Cristina lead the new girl upstairs.

"And this," Christina said, pushing the large oak door at the end of the hallway "is the training room." Cristina blushed, her cheeks turning a deep red.

"By the Angel" Julian muttered sitting up hastily, Emma rolled off his lap. The young couple had been heatedly making out on the floor of the training room, Emma's legs straddling Julian's hips. Emma jumped to her feet crossing her arms. Julian slowly began to rise from the floor, brushing his gear pants off.

"So sorry to interrupt" Thea said coolly, her blue eyes raking over Julian's body. Emma ignored this and went to pick up Cortana returning her sword to its sheath on her back. Julian was a handsome young man and girls had begun to pay attention. Emma had noticed them more and more, but she was secure in her relationship with Julian. He made it clear to everyone that he only had eyes for Emma.

"You two were putting on quite the show" The girl, Thea, moved closer to Julian brushing her hand on his bicep. Julian smiled kindly but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He took a step back, politely removing himself from the situation.

"Well" Emma moved toward the throwing knives. "We were just getting warmed up." Emma said sweetly, making eye contact with the girl as she let the knife fly and sink into the target behind her. The knife it the bullseye, the hilt quivering from the force of the throw. Thea turned on her heels, heading out the heavy doors down the long hallway. Cristina doubled over, bursting with laughter.

"She got it all wrong. _That_ was a show." Emma shrugged as she retrieved the knife. Emma was surprised at her own response herself. There were plenty of girls that checked Julian out and made weak attempts to flirt with him, but she never had given them the satisfaction of a response.

 _ **Two months in Mexico**_

Emma, Cristina, and Thea walked into the institute with torn gear covered in blood and ichor. The girls laughed though the entry way making their way to the kitchen. They were still bright eyed from their battle high. The girls had been getting along well for the past two months. It seemed that Thea had given up on her attempts to flirt with Julian.

In the kitchen, Julian was leaning against the counter discussion demonic languages with Jaime. Emma's heart fluttered. It still amazed her how carefree Julian was these days. His smile was still as beautiful as ever but there was a softness in his eyes that she hadn't seen in years. You'd think after nearly six months of this Julian she would be used to it, but she wasn't.

"How was it?" Jaime asked eagerly, looking at the girls. "How many were there?"

"Just a small group of Eidolon demons" Emma shrugged as retrieved a glass from the cabinet behind her. Julian turned to watch Emma as she moved through the kitchen. His eyes always followed Emma.

"Em, you're bleeding." Julian's eyes scanned Emma's body, taking in the long gash on her thigh. Cristina and Thea were engaged in a conversation with Jaime telling him how Emma had taken out two demons at one time with Cortana.

"Julian" Emma said sternly looking over her glass. "I am fine. I don't even feel it." She set her glass on the counter and reached for her stele.

"That's what worries me." He said, taking the stele out of her hand, drawing an iratze on forearm.

"Ew! You're such a dad sometimes" She muttered squirming away from him. Julian laughed as he watched Emma sprint up the stairs. Thea ran up behind her chatting as they reached the top of the stairs, turning the corner.

"I am going to shower." Cristina announced hoping off the stool at the kitchen counter. "Do you guys want to go over languages after?"

"Sure," Julian replied moving to clean the glass in the sink. "but good luck getting Emma out of the training room."

Cristina walked down the hall in a floral sundress, her hair still wet from her shower. She stopped outside the training room, leaning against the door frame. She watched her best friend jump from a high beam, roll and land perfectly on her feet with Cortana in hand. It was incredible how skilled Emma was. She truly was the best Shadowhunter of their generation. Emma ran herself ragged with training, there were only two people who could bring Emma back down to Earth. Julian and Cristina.

"I am going to review languages with the boys" Emma moved to put Cortana on her back and made a face. "Do you want to come with?" Cristina moved to place her hand on Emma's shoulder. The blonde girl had taken most of her bloody gear off, leaving her in a loose tunic and tight gear pants. Emma shook her head.

"I think I'm just going to shower. I'll be down in a bit." Cristina nodded, stepping back.

"I was going to hug you but girl you stink!" Cristina joked, pinching her nose. Emma laughed and stuck her tongue out, moving to climb the wall back towards the beams.

Julian, Jaime, Cristina and Thea went over demonic languages until the warm afternoon light had begun to darken. Thea had come in halfway through the review complaining that no one told her they were having a lesson. Cristina laughed telling her it was hardly a formal lesson, they were just going over some information. The group got along well, Thea was funny and seemed to fit in well with their group. Cristina and Emma had thought of Thea as a new girlfriend. The girls had spent countless afternoons together shopping, fighting demons and just hanging out at the institute. They put the tiff from the first night in Mexico City behind them, chalking it up to Theas ignorance. She claimed she had no idea they were intimate and would no longer make any advances on Julian. She had stuck to her word until now.

Thea had viewed Emma's absence as her window of opportunity. She batted her long lashes at Julian, laughing a little too hard at his jokes and occasionally brushing her fingers on his bicep. The entire review session carried on like this, with Thea shamelessly flirting with an obviously uncomfortable Julian. Cristina made a point of sitting next to Julian on the loveseat by the library window. She looked pointedly at the tall slivery haired girl when she caught her ogling at Julian while Jaime was explaining the text. When the lesson ended Thea hugged Julian, thanking him for the help, her hands lingering a little too long for Cristina's taste. By the time Thea left, Cristina was fuming.

"esa chica tiene algo de nervio." Cristina muttered under her breath as moved to stack the demonology textbooks.

Julian was talking to Jaime about teaching him a new move to disarm that Emma had taught him last week. Cristina sighed and walked over to join the boys. "Have you seen Emma?" Julian asked. Cristina shook her head. Emma had said she was going to join them but that had been hours ago. Cristina had assumed Emma had decided to stay in the training room instead as she often did.

"I was thinking of taking her out tonight. Any suggestions?" Julian figured it was best to ask Cristina who was not only a local but Emma's best friend. Cristina named a few restaurants and romantic spots in the area. Jamie interjecting every so often with a joke about Cristina's days with 'Perfect Diego'.

Julian walked in their room shutting the door behind him. Once he entered, he could tell something was off. The lights were off despite it only being seven at night. Emma was laying on the bed in a bathrobe her hair still damp, sleeping softly. Julian walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Hey" he whispered his hand caressing her sleeping face. "Emma?"

Emma barely stirred, keeping her eyes shut. She knew if she opened her eyes and looked into his kind face, she would cry.

Julian sighed and stripped down to his boxers, moving into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head.

 _ **Earlier that afternoon (i.e before Thea joined the study session)**_

Emma left the training room her blood thrumming in her ears and her muscles still humming with excitement. Emma loved training. She loved the rush of adrenaline. The sound of her heart pounding in her chest. She knew Cristina worried that she would exhaust herself, but Emma never felt as at peace as she did when she had a blade in her hand. Well except maybe when she was in Julian's arms. Emma turned the corner and slipped into her room. She threw her gear into the hamper and moved to turn on the shower when she heard a voice on the other side of the wall. It was Thea on the phone.

"She's just so-what's the word?" Emma heard Thea wonder out loud. Emma quickly drew a rune for heightened hearing. Emma knew deep down it was wrong but if she was shit talking Tina that bitch was about to wish she was dead.

"Ugly just doesn't do her justice. She built like a _man_. Julian could do so much better." The words hit Emma hard. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She had thought Thea was her friend. "I mean she is just so _below_ him. I just don't understand how a guy like him would settle for someone so hideous."

"Oh! And! She's covered in these grotesque scars! She's got them all over! A woman should never have visible scars." The unknown voice on the other end agreed earnestly. Emma was outraged. She was proud of her scars. Her scars were a testament to her Shadowhunter culture, to her achievements and the pain she had overcome. Emma looked down at her arms, examining the marks that Julian had kissed so often and told her that they only added to her beauty.

"By the angel don't even get me started on her style! She has all the blonde hair and does nothing with it. It's like no one has ever told her that there are hairstyles other than a ponytail." Emma slid down the wall and sat with her back against the wall. Listening to the other girls cruel words. Emma was always active and had kept her hair tied back to be practical.

"It's like she doesn't even know what makeup is. I mean not that that would help fix her face."

Emma wrapped her arms around her knees and let silent tears slid down her cheeks.

At some point Thea had hung up and left. Emma had no idea when that had been. She sat on the bathroom floor in her underwear staring at the scars and slim cording of her muscles that came with training. Emma jumped in the shower letting the hot water wash away her tears.

 _ **The next day**_

Emma got out of bed before Julian and moved to get ready for the day. She put on a green long-sleeved dress with black tights to cover her scars. In the bathroom Emma covers herself in a full face of makeup. Foundation. Eyeliner. Highlighter. The whole nine yards. She practiced a smile in the mirror as she ran her fingers through her long hair. It felt strange having it hang freely down her back and chest.

"Emma?" There was a knock on the bathroom door.

Emma opened the door, stepping out into the room. Julian frowned but complimented her regardless. Emma smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek. Emma never worse make up. When she did it was mascara and maybe a little lip-gloss.

As the day went on Julian watched Emma avert her eyes when Thea walked into a room and quickly covered it up by chatting with whoever was beside her.

When it came time for lunch Julian took Emma's hand as they made their way to the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with the young shadow hunters chatting and eating. Then there was Thea, sitting at the table in a short black dress that showed way too much cleavage. Julian watched as Thea rolled her eyes at Emma's appearance and smirked to herself. Julian felt anger and hatred boiling within him. He placed his arm tightly around Emma's waist as he guided her towards the only two empty chairs. Across from Thea. _Of course._ He thought to himself.

Thea leaned forward trying to show off her cleavage. "Hey Julian" She said in her sing song voice, her eyes brightening as she looked at him. Julian avoided her as he began to fill his plate with food. Emma smiled uneasily at Julian. It broke his heart. His Emma, who was always to bright and confident, looked defeated. Julian placed his hand on Emma's thigh and squeezed lightly. This earned him a genuine smile from Emma. Thea continued to lean forward into Julian's space for the duration of the meal.

By the end of lunch Julian knew he was about to snap. He got up taking Emma's hand and began to walk towards the stairs when Thea moved into his path. She leaned forward giving Julian a view down the front of her dress. She placed a hand on this chest and tilted her head up to whisper in Julian's ear. Julian felt Emma's fingers tighten around his own.

"Would you mind backing the fuck up? My girlfriend and I are trying to get by."

Thea stumbled back as if Julian had slapped her. He wasted no time taking Emma into their room and then into their bathroom. He sat her down on the closed toilet seat. Julian had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on. He had plenty of experience with teenaged girls from raising Livvy and Dru, not to mention also being there for Emma as she aged after her parents had died.

Emma sat silently, stubbornly looking down at her hands as Julian reached to tie her hair back. He moved to open the cabinet behind the mirror. They hadn't spoken since Julian had brought her upstairs. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out makeup wipes. Julian kneeled down in front of Emma and gently placed his fingers under his chin. "Emma" He whispers but she refuses to meet his eyes, her own filled with unshed tears. Gently Julian began wiping off her make up until he was looking at his Emma again.

"You are so beautiful Emma Carstairs" He says caressing her face. "You don't need to pretend to be anyone other than yourself. I love you just as you are." He dropped his hands and threw the wipe into the trashcan.

A single tear ran down Emma's cheek as she squeezed her eyes tightly closed. "But my scars are so ugly and my" Emma stopped abruptly chocking on her own words.

Julian's face was filled with love and concern as he reached up to cup her face. "Emma Cordelia, look at me" he said sternly but his face was full of concern and love.

" _Every single one_ of those scars adds to your beauty. Emma you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I wouldn't change a single thing about you, why would you change yourself? There is nothing ugly about you, inside or out." Emma smiled shyly.

"You are brightest and most radiant source of light in my life."

"But Thea said-" Emma began, and Julian rolled his eyes.

"What Thea says means nothing" Julian said softly. They sit there for a long while. Julian on the floor and Emma on the toilet as she tells him about over hearing Theas conversation. Julian takes Emma in his arms as he points out all the ways Thea is wrong and all of the things that he loves about Emma. Julian doesn't stop until Emma cracks a smile.

"You're such a sap" Emma said laughing through the remained of her tears. Julian bushed his thumb over her cheekbones, wiping her tears away.

 _ **That Evening**_

"Thea could I speak to you"

Thea jumps up from the sofa, excitement clear upon her delicate face.

"Of course!" She reached out to place a hand on his chest and Julian took a large step back.

"I think its best you respect my space and my girlfriends." Thea frowned at the cold look in Julian's eyes.

"Why I thought we were all friends?" She said innocently, batting her eyes.

"Okay I am going to break this down for you." Julian said crossing his arms. "Emma and I only have one more month here. In that time, I don't want to know you are here. I don't want to see you and I certainly don't want you to give me a reason to let Emma kick your ass."

Julian turning on his heels and made his way back up the stairs not waiting to hear Theas response.

 _ **Last Month in Mexico**_

About a week after Julian had confronted Thea, she was gone. She had suddenly decided that she would rather spend her travel year in Germany. Emma kept asking him what he had said to her. He told Emma that he had simply told Thea to respect their space which she obviously couldn't handle.

The last month in Mexico was peaceful. Julian got to know Cristina better but was still kicked out of the room when girl talk ensued.

"Out! Out!" Emma and Cristina giggled as they pushed Julian out of his room.

Julian laughed shaking his head as he made his way to the living area in the institute. He curled up on the couch, sketchbook in hand.

Emma threw herself onto the bed next to Cristina.

"We could've just gone to my room." Cristina said turning to face her friend.

"Yeah but this bed is comfier!" Emma said throwing her arms out wide. Cristina laughed.

"So" Emma said wiggling her eyebrows. "How have the hot faerie threesomes been?" Cristina blushed and looked up at the ceiling. "The boys are very loving, you know that."

Emma frowned at her friend's response. "Well of course I know that! Julian's very loving but in bed he's very rough." Cristina scrambled to sit up.

" _Emma Cordelia_ " Cristina said shocked at her friend's honesty. They were very open with each other, but they had never given each other details about their sex lives. Emma was much more open about sex than Cristina.

"Well its true! The rougher he is the sweeter he is after" Emma said matter-of-factly. Cristina's blush deepened.

"okay now you tell me something juicy!" Emma said flipping on her stomach to look up at Cristina how was sitting with her back against the headboard.

"Well…um" Cristina started shyly. "Mark is better at eating the front and Kieran the back"

Emma's eyes widened as she clasped a hand over her mouth. Cristina giggled and Emma joined in.

"Wow Tina I did not expect that." The girls continued to chat and giggle about their boys and how much they were going to miss one another when Emma leaves next week.

 _ **Departing Mexico**_

"Oh Em!" Cristina exclaimed throwing her arms around her friend. "I am going to miss you so much." Emma squeezed her friend back. "Call me every day Tina!"

While the girls were saying their goodbyes, Julian thanked Cristina's mother and their tutor for housing and teaching them for the past three months. After they bid their goodbyes Julian and Emma held hands as they stepped through the portal to Italy.

 _ **Authors note**_ _: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Did I make them travel to Mexico City via plane just to write a plane sex scene? Absolutely. No shame. Next stop Venice!_

 _Eidolon demons have shown up multiple times in TSC, so I just used them. The demon that attacked Linette Owens Carriage? Eidolon. The blue haired boy demon Clary sees in pandemonium? Eidolon. The demon that takes on the form of Annabelle Blackthorn? Eidolon._

 _The description of gear was taken from CJ's illustration that gives a breakdown of Shadowhunters gear._

 _Disclaimer: The source of inspiration for insecure!Emma came from daddyblackthorn on tumblr!_


	3. Venice

**Chapter Three: Venice, Italy**

** **Smut ahead****

Emma was sleeping peacefully, using Julian's bicep as a pillow. Julian idly stroked her hair as he looked at the ceiling. They were officially halfway through their travel year and it had been the best 6 months of his life thus far. Julian shifted in bed, watching to make sure he didn't wake Emma. The blonde-haired girl remained still and asleep.

My Emma. Julian thought smiling to himself. How did I get so lucky?

"Damn right you're lucky. I'm a snack" Emma murmured sleepily.

Julian tensed and laughed lightly. "I didn't realize I said that out loud."

Emma scooted closer to him taking a deep breath. Cloves. Paint. The Ocean. Her Julian. "You did." His hand moved to draw small circles on her lower back as he bent down to give her a kiss on top of her head.

"Sorry I woke you." Emma squeezed her arm around his abdomen. "Why aren't you asleep yet. Everything okay?" Her big brown eyes looked up at him. Julian smiled down at her.

"I was just thinking about how amazing this is." Julian's hand on her lower back squeezed her tighter against him.

 _ **One month in Italy**_

Julian and Emma had been assigned to take care of a group of Raum demons earlier that afternoon. Emma couldn't lie there was something about the high from fights that got her horny.

Julian was removing his stained gear until he was left in his boxers. He moved towards the bathroom when he felt Emma's warm body up against his.

Emma places a trail of kisses along Julian's back "I think fighting might be an aphrodisiac for me."

Julian laughed and turned in Emma's arms.

"Oh really?" His eyes darkened.

"Mhm" Emma leaned up to kiss him. Julian's lips crashed hastily against hers as he guided her towards the bed. Julian stood looking down at her, drinking in her naked body. She smirked up at him.

"Well this is an unfair fight" Emma sat up on her elbows, her eyes indicating his boxers.

Julian hooked his thumbs in the waistband over his shorts and moved them down slowly. Emma rolled her eyes and reached for his boxers, pulling them down swiftly revealing his rock-hard member.

Julian pushed Emma's shoulder lighting and hovered above her on the bed. He placed a trail of soft open-mouthed kisses down her body. Emma's back arched in response as she let out small gasps. Julian pauses to kiss and bite at her nipples, earning a loud moan from Emma.

Over the past six months they had gotten to know each other's bodies well and knew exactly what drove one another crazy.

Julian continued slowly down her body until he reached her dripping core. Julian's eyes met Emma's. She was whimpering from the lack of contact. He smiled to himself as he ran his tongue along her folds. Emma threw her head back onto the pillow with a throaty moan.

She tasted amazing.

Emma's fingers tightened in Julian's hair as his mouth moved expertly.

"Julian" She panted. Emma was putty in his hands, whimpering at his expertise. Julian moved his mouth to suck on her clit, replacing his tongue with two of his fingers. Emma screamed out in surprise. His fingers move in and out quickly and it wasn't long before Emma was trembling under him. Julian loved watching Emma cum. Her eyes filled with love and lust.

"Julian" She said softly. She reached to pull him back on top over her. He kissed her hard on the mouth and she moaned.

He reached a hand back down culling her heart. His fingers just began to move when Emma's legs came up around his hips and she lipped him.

Julian let out a surprised breath. She grabbed his arms pinning them above his head like she used to do when the wrestled as children.

"Emma" Julian began to protest but her lips quickly shut him up. Emma moves a hand to align his member with her entrance. Slowly, Emma began to sink down on him. Julian involuntarily thrust his hips upwards, impaling her.

Emma gasped in surprise and Julian let out a deep moan moving his hands to grip her hips.

She shook her head recovering from the sudden sensation.

Emma tsk-ed at him. "I'm in control tonight." She moved his hands from her hips, pinning them above his head. They locked lips and Julian moaned into Emma's mouth at the sensation of feeling so connected to her. Emma leaned back, her hands grazing lazily from Julian's face to his shoulders until she rested them on his chest.

She rolled her hips trying to take him in even deeper. Emma moved up and down experimentally earned a deep throaty groan from Julian.

"By the Angel Emma" Julian gripped her hips tightly as she began to ride him. He's fingers dug into her hips. She didn't even care that it would leave bruises. She moved her hands to rest on his legs behind her. Julian threw his head back in pleasure as his hips bucked, meeting her paced.

He looked into her eyes as he ran his hands migrated up her body to cup her breast. They were bouncing in time with Emma's frantic thrusts. Julian leaned upwards to kiss her on the lips, trailing pecks down her jawline. She threw her head back moaning, exposing the skin of her neck. Julian's hands moved to pull at the golden strands of Emma's hair. She moaned as he pulled back on her hair and sucked on the exposed skin at her neck. Emma continued to ride him without abandon.

Julian began to pick up the pace as her walls began to clench around him. Using his knees, he spread Emma's legs apart even more. When she came down on him again, she screamed from the deeper stimulation. She half collapsed on top of him as her mind-blowing orgasm pushed her over the edge.

Julian tried to keep it together as Emma screamed and moaned on top of him, her cunt pulsing around his throbbing member. He retired. His grip on her hips and began to thirst inside her. Emma was grinding herself onto Julian's cock as her walls massaged him.

"Emma...Emma" he chanted her name as he came, filling her with his load.

Emma leaned down to kiss him, her blonde hair falling around them like a golden curtain. Julian kissed her slowly and passionately. Taking time to taste her, memorizing the curve of her lips, the feeling of her tongue. His hands traced up and down her spine. Emma's fingers tangled in his chocolate brown hair as she released a sigh of pleasure into his mouth. Slowly she rolled of Julian.

"I love you"

Julian smiled and pulls Emma in, resting his shin on top of her blonde head.

"I love you Emma"

 _ **The next morning**_

Emma stretched and followed Julian to the bathroom. She smiled at her reflection, her eyes lingering over the bruises on her hips and the red hickeys along her body. She frowned when she thought of and irazte taking it all away. She shrugged. Make more later. She thought to herself.

"And I always thought Jace was the most narcissistic person I knew."

Julian was leaning against the doorframe, smiling at Emma.

"You love it" Emma moved to turn on the shower.

Emma and Julian dressed and set out to spend a day in St. Mark's Square. They toured the basilica and Julian admired the gorgeous gold paintings. Emma smiled as she watched him, he was completely enamored of the paintings. The climbed to the roof overlooking the entire square and Julian took thousands of pictures of Emma on the roof. After they grabbed some lunch, they toured the Doge Palace. Emma was giddy with delight when they got to the room filled with old swords and weapons. "Jules look at this!"

Just before the sunset Julian and Emma caught a gondola ride on the end of St. Mark's Square that took them throw the small canals of Venice. Emma was eager to take selfies and send them to Tina, Clary and the rest of the Blackthorns in LA. Julian laughed as they made faces at the camera. Emma scrolled through the photos before deciding the one of her sticking her tongue out, cross eyed while Julian placed a kiss on her cheek. She sent the photos out to their friends with the caption 'All our love from Italy!' Julian wrapped his arm tightly around Emma's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's so beautiful here" Emma said looking at Venetian houses as they moved by.

"Not as beautiful as you" Julian winked. Emma giggled and playfully slapped his arm.

"You're becoming sappier by the second!"

He bent down to brush his lips against hers. "You know you love it."

She smiled against his lips and they kiss heatedly on the gondola ride for a long while. The gondolier humming quietly in the background. They pulled apart and enjoyed the last few minutes on the gondola ride. They climbed out the gondola, thanking the gondolier and giving him a hearty tip.

Emma and Julian walked hand and hand through the venetian streets. As they walked along the canal music came drifting from a nearby restaurant. Julian paused and twirled Emma. She laughed as he spun her around and into his arms. They swayed to the music.

This is a dream. Emma thought. Dancing with my dream man in this beautiful city.

Emma lightly pinched Julian's arm. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to make sure this is real." Emma said resting her head on his chest. Julian smiled pressing a kiss on top of her head.

"Of course, it is." They stayed there for a moment longer holding each other, swaying to the music. Emma wrapped her arms around Julian's arm and leaned into him as they walked along the water looking for a place to eat.

They settled on a restaurant with seats along the canal. Julian ordered a glass of wine for them to share. They laughed as they drank and ate enjoying one another's company.

As they made their way back to the institute Emma stumbled a bit. "Whoa there Em." Julian said placing a steading hand on her back. "Too much wine?"

As Shadowhunter they didn't drink often and considering Emma was the best warrior of her time she had nearly no body fat. This meant that Emma was a lightweight. And despite Julian's warnings Emma had drank herself into a bit of a stupor. Julian lead Emma up to their room, guiding her to the bed.

"Julian" She grab a fist full of his shirt, pulling him on top of her. Julian stumbled falling on top of her and catching himself on his elbows. "You're so fucking hot." Emma breathed. Her hand slid down his chest and palmed him through his jeans. "You hard for my baby?"

Julian shook his head. "Not tonight Emma." He stood up removing her hand from his jeans. Emma frowned up at his from the bed. Julian sighed and took off her shoes, swinging her legs onto the bed.

"Julian come here" Emma whined.

Julian moved towards the bathroom. "Just on minute. I got to use the bathroom and I'll be right back." Emma nodded turning onto her side.

When Julian came back into the room Emma was dressed only in a blue lace thong. Her eyes closed and her shallow steady breathing letting him know she was fast asleep. He sighed and stripped down to his boxers. "Emma" Julian shook her lightly. "baby wake up"

Emma opened her eyes slightly. "Jules?" Julian moved the bedding beside her. "Get under the covers love, you'll freeze like that" Emma crawled lazily under the covers. Julian tucked her in kissing her forehead.

"Hold me" she whispered. Julian nodded and climbed into be beside her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest. Her breath was hot against his neck filling the room with the smell of sweet wine.

 _ **Month two in Italy**_

Emma had been feeling off lately. Their morning had begun with Julian holding her hair back as she vomited for what felt like hours. Julian sat loyally by her side, rubbing her back soothingly. This was the third day of Emma not being able to hold down anything.

Shadowhunters rarely got sick. Emma's first though was to check her birth control rune. The inky black swirls were still there on her left hip bone.

"Emma, I think we should call Jem." Julian said rubbing circles between her shoulder blades.

Emma shook her head. Her forehead was currently leaning against the rim of the toilet bowl. She knew she was pale, sweaty and smelled horrendous but she could've cared less.

"I probably just had some bad food or caught a stomach bug." She sat back from the toilet and leaned against the side of the tub, giving him a weak smile. "I think I am going to take a bath."

Julian helped Emma up from the floor.

"Go lie down Em. I'll get the bath running for you."

Normally, Emma would've objected but she feared if she opened her mouth she should be greeted by the other half of her breakfast. She stripped down to her underwear and laid on top of the duvet in the fetal position. Her stomach felt like it was being put through a meat grinder. Emma closed her eyes and tried not to think about how shitty she felt.

"Emma," Julian touched her shoulder lightly. "The bath is ready." He scooped her up bridal style and sat her on the closed toilet lid.

"I need to brush my teeth" Emma murmured and began to rise when she felt his hand on her shoulder, gently guiding her to sit back down.

"Julian I am perfectly capable— "

"Let me take care of you"

He moved to the counter and prepared her toothbrush before holding it out to her.

"That line is _so_ much hotter in bed" Emma grabbed the toothbrush from his hand and began to brush. Watching his shoulders shake with laughter as he stepped back. "I feel like a child" She muttered grumpily as she brushed. Julian shook his head and began to undress.

Emma set her toothbrush down on the counter as she watched Julian in the mirror. The ripple of his muscles, his tanned and scared skin, his defined hips and navel that tapered down to—

"Everything Okay?" Julian's hands were placed lightly on her shoulders. Despite how crappy she was feeling Emma blushed. She had thought Julian had caught her eye-fucking him. Emma swished the Listerine in her mouth.

He turned her by her shoulders and felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

"You don't feel too hot. Do you still want to take a bath, or would you rather go to bed?"

She shook her head no in response. Emma walked over to the tub and stripped. The water was warm and soothing. Julian was turning towards the door, his arms full of clothing from the bathroom floor. Her hand shot out of the tub and griped his wrist.

"Stay" She whispered.

Without a word, Julian removed his jeans and underwear before sliding in behind Emma. She sighed and leaned back using him as her human pillow. They closed their eyes and allowed the warm water to relax their sore muscles.

"I'm sorry you're sick Em" Julian murmured, kissing a trail along Emma's shoulder that sent shivers down her spine. His hands slid down her arms and wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. His lips hot against her neck.

One hand moved down her stomach and rested on her thigh.

"Emma"

"Mhm?" She asked, her eyes closed with her head resting against Julian's.

"Let me take care of you baby" His lips brushed her ear. Emma felt him shake with laughter and she giggled.

"Shut up" she laughed playfully. "It's hot!"

Julian even laughed harder. Emma and Julian had always been close but over the past six months their connection had grown even stronger. When they made love, it had always been filled with fiery passion. It still was. But as they got more comfortable with one another they began to joke in bed.

"Am I making you swoon?"

"Julian I will leave you here in this tub." Emma turned to face him and did her best to look irritated.

"You're bluffing" He grinned, watching her smile slip through her frown.

"Am not." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, you so are." His arms pulled her closer to him.

"Maybe just a little" She whispered her lips brushing his. Their lips collided in a fast and passionate kiss.

Emma pulled back and grinned at him. "Still think we should be calling Jem?"

 _ **Month Three in Italy**_

Emma woke to Julian shaking her lightly.

"Hmm?" Emma moaned refusing to open her eyes.

"Rise and shine birthday girl, we are taking the day off."

She opened her eyelids that were still heavy with sleep. Julian was grinning, his blackthorn eyes sparkling. He was standing and already dressed for the day, wearing a dark blue sweater that Emma had gotten him in Mexico City while shopping with Tina. She placed a kiss on his cheek before walking into the bathroom.

Emma walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a small white towel. She bent down and began to rummage through her bag for her white sundress with blue flowers.

They had been in Italy for nearly three months and Emma still hadn't entirely unpacked. Julian was very organized and had his clothing folded neatly in the dresser and his suitcase. While Emma had various piles and an overflowing suitcase.

Emma found the dress and pulled it on quickly running to the bathroom to thrown on a little bit of lip-gloss because why not?

"You look stunning my love" Julian grinned as Emma came into the room, holding his hand out to her.

"And you are as handsome as always" Emma placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So where are we going?"

Emma and Julian had been walking hand and hand toward the water.

"It's a surprise" Julian said for what felt like the 100th time. Emma was anxious was excitement. They sat near the front of the boat, Emma leaning over the side looking into the bright blue water. Julian watched as the sunlight made a golden halo of Emma's blonde hair. _My angel._ Julian's hands itched for a canvas and a brush. To draw her and all her beauty in this city. He took a mental snapshot of the moment.

As the boat docked, she turned to him excitedly. "Murano!" She exclaimed making it sound like a question. His hand squeezed her thigh, she had told him months ago that Murano was one of her dream destinations. All month Emma had been begging to go and Julian had done his best to come up with excuses.

"Julian this is the best gift!" He took her hand as they exited the water taxi and began to walk through the small stress of Murano. Murano was much quainter than Venice. In Venice, the streets were packed with tourists, but Murano's small streets were nearly empty. They spent the morning exploring the island and asking mundanes to take pictures of them on bridges and by the water.

After lunch Julian and Emma went to a glass blowing viewing. After Julian bought Emma a Murano glass pendant necklace and slipped the bag into his coat pocket while she was browsing the store to buy Clary a gift. Emma decided on a small jewelry tray and the couple walked back to the water taxi.

Once they were back in Venice, Julian lead the way towards their next destination.

"Julian this has been the most wonderful day" She said resting her head against his shoulder as they walked.

"The day isn't over yet love" Julian's arm slipped around her waist, pulling her into him to place a kiss on top of her head. They strolled through the canal lined streets until they reached a building marked _Cantina Do Spade._

"It was said the Casanova brought women here to wine and dine them" Julian said looking up at the building, rubbing small circles on Emma's lower back.

"Is that your plan tonight? Get me to fall in love with you over food and a bottle of wine, Casanova?"

Emma smiled, she loved the sound of his laughter. The way his eyes twinkled with a newfound joy every time he laughed. Julian never seemed as carefree as he did when he was laughing.

His warm strong hand on her lower back guided her towards the restaurant. He opened the door for her, and Emma blushed as he gave her a mock bow "After you my love"

The waiter led them to a small table in a dimly lit corner of the restaurant. They order their drinks and the young waiter left. Emma moved her chair to sit beside Julian and rested her head on his shoulder. Julian turned to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"I love you, Julian Blackthorn" She said starring into his blue-green eyes. Julian's hands came up to cup her face. He leaned in kissing her hard and slow. "I love you, Emma Carstairs"

They turned back to their menus as they talked about their day. Julian placed his hand on Emma's thigh, idly rubbing small circles on her leg with his thumb. Out of the corner of his eye Julian could see Emma flush slightly.

"Your hand better stay put before someone notices mister" Emma said trying to sound stern, but her voice had come out breathily despite her effort. Julian smirked, he loved knowing that he could have such a strong effect on her.

"No one will notice". Julian said still starring at his menu as his hand inched higher up her thigh, slipping under her dress. He paused and leaned down to brush his lips against her ear. "Are you saying you don't want me to touch you?"

"No just-" Emma swallowed hard trying to maintain her composure as Julian's hand squeezed her inner thigh. Julian sat up straight as the waiter came back with their drinks. The young Italian mundane's eyes graze up and down Emma for a bit longer than Julian would've liked.

As they ordered, Julian moved his hand on Emma's thigh again and Emma releases a small gasp. After the waiter leaves Emma turns on him. "Julian, By the Angel if you move your hand any higher, I am going to jump you in this restaurant."

He laughed and squeezed her thigh again giving her a wink. Emma groaned out of frustration and pleasure. When their food arrived, Julian removed his hand from her thigh and that's when he felt Emma's hand creeping up his thigh. Julian turned to her with a surprised expression.

"Two can play this game love" Emma whispered as her hand palmed his hard member through his jeans.

"So not fair" Julian hissed. Emma shrugged and sat back, crossing her arms.

"I think it's pretty fair. You got me all hot and bother and now we are even." She took a swig of his wine.

They finished their dinner and the waiter is back with the check. His eyes shamelessly undressing her. Julian placed his hand on Emma's thigh and gripped her tightly as he takes the bill. The waiter glances at his hand but still gives Emma a wink after they've paid.

After the waiter left, Julian's grip on Emma loosened. He looked down at her thigh shocked at how tightly he had gripped her. There was a perfect red handprint on her thigh, but Emma only smiled at him.

"Let's go home baby" Julian nodded, and Emma slipped her hand in his as they made their way back to the institute.

Julian barely has time to turn from the closed door when Emma's hands are on him. Emma's lips collide against his. Rough and passionate. Her fingers become intertwined in his hair and she tugs lightly. Julian groaned into her, lifting her in his arms and carrying her towards their bed.

Julian ripped off her dress and Emma wasted no time removing his jacket and shirt. She paused to run her hands down his muscular stomach, tracing his scars as she went. They were breathing heavily as Emma's hands reached to undo his belt.

Julian looked down at Emma, drinking in her image. Her long blonde hair spread across the dark sheets, a pleading look in her warm brown eyes. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips and her hands drop from hid belt. Slowly, Julian's lips begin to move lower, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

When he reached her chest, he removed her bra and moved his lips on her breasts and nipples. Emma makes and impatient noise, but he takes his time kissing her entire body. Julian kisses his way down her stomach and hooks his fingers in the waistband pf her panties. Emma's breath becomes ragged as he slid her panties down her legs.

"Julian"

He stopped kissing up her thigh.

"Yes?" He looked up at her.

"Lose the pants and come here"

Julian stood up and removed his jeans, Emma watching his hungrily from the bed. He came back down bracing himself on his elbows over her body. The kiss heatedly before Julian entered her and began to move slowly inside her. Emma made an impatient sound and raised her hips, obviously unhappy with his slow pace. "Julian please"

Without preamble Julian began to move faster and faster. Emma screamed out his name as he repeatedly hit her sweet spot. Her legs wrapped around his hips and locked at the ankle, keeping him deep inside her.

"Emma" He moaned against her lips as she arched her back and her walls squeezed him tighter. Their hands interlocked above her head. Julian lost it and came inside her, gripping her hands tighter and pushing them down into the bedding. Emma let out a small whimper as she rode out her orgasm. He moved to lay next to her, both winded from passionate love making.

"Best. Birthday. Sex. Ever. "Emma panted and turned towards him. Julian reached over and kissed her, running his hand through her hair.

"Happy birthday Em"

 _A/N: Thank you to all my readers! One more chapter! NYC institute so some wedding planning for clace and sizzy! Also, the Lightwood-Bane fam! I've been thinking about the NYC chapter for so long so I have a feeling it'll be a pretty lengthy last chapter ;)_


	4. NYC

"I will never get used to that." Emma mumbled as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. The couple stepped though the portal to New York at 7:00 AM. The sun was high in the New York sky and shinning bright despite the cold wind. Italy had been much warmer when they left this morning.

Julian let out a huff of laughter as he gathered for their luggage. They had started this trip out light…Well _Julian_ had. Emma's bags had been heavy from the start. Every city or town they had traveled to Emma had collected gifts for almost everyone they knew. A Murano glass jewelry dish for Helen. A vintage French horror film poster for Drusilla. Earrings for Cristina. A dagger necklace for Diana. A new witch light for Ty. A collection of various postcards for Mark. No friend or family member was forgotten.

"I hope we missed the meetings" Emma sighed, taking one of the smaller bags from Julian's grasp. She was just as strong as Julian and could've carried more, but why bother if she didn't have to?

Emma doubted they had missed the exiled clave meeting considering the fact that it had only started an hour ago (but a girl can dream right?). Nothing seemed to resolve very quickly these days. Even Consul Alec Lightwood-Bane could not prevent the unrest that had taken form after the stunt Zara and her hateful cohort had started.

The couple walked up the steps of the grand New York Institute. The old gothic cathedral a harsh contrast to the modern Los Angeles Institute. Although Julian's uncle and father had decorated the institute with various art works from classic mythology, there was no hiding the modern architecture and design of the building. The New York Institute had an ancient aroura like the cathedrals they had visited in Europe.

Quietly, Julian pushed through the large doors of the Institute. Emma and Julian walked down the aisle to the elevator that would take them to the main foyer of the institute.

Emma let out a low whistle and leaned against the elevator door. "Fancy." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"More sophisticated than home?" Julian smiled as he reached around Emma to press the button.

"Oh _never_!" Emma laughed, stepping away from the door to wait beside with Julian.

After the brief elevator ride, the doors opened to reveal a foyer full of Shadowhunters from all around the world. Shadowhunters in saris and all sorts of gear. Emma sighed and briefly rested her forehead on Julian's bicep.

They hadn't missed the meetings, not by a longshot.

Most of the Shadowhunters that had been displaced from Alicante were staying in the New York Institute. Important Clave members that had been at the fateful council meeting had stayed in New York while they worked with Counsel Lightwood-Bane. Clary had told Emma just as much over the phone. The representatives were expected to return to their conclaves by the end of the week, but the Institute would likely remain crowded with the displaced Shadowhunter from Alicante, Idris.

Julian's eyes scanned the room looking for the familiar faces of their friends. Emma turned to him in the loud and crowded foyer.

"We should have—"

Emma didn't get to finish her sentence as a small flash of red curls barreled into her chest.

"Em!" Clary exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around her friend.

Julian laughed at the sight. Clary's tiny frame rocked Emma despite the fact that the blonde was 4 inches taller. Emma gripped the small redhead tightly.

"It's so good to see you! How was Venice?" Clary asked, pulling back from their embrace.

"Hey Em" Jace smiled coming up behind Clary. Emma smiled, embracing Jace.

"Thank the angel you don't have that beard anymore."

Jace laughed and ruffled Emma's hair.

"Careful Herondale" Julian said a ghost of a smile on his lips as be clapped Jace on the back.

"Sorry for the chaos" Clary frowned at the packed room. Jace placed a hand on her lower back, tracing small circles on her back. "It's just been so crazy hosting the clave and conclave meetings. Simon and Izzy are watching Max and Rafe right now, but Magnus and Alec are here somewhere!"

Clary turned her head to scan the room as if to call the men over

"We were thinking of getting take out and going to Simon and Izzy's place tonight? Does 19:00 work for you guys?"

Emma smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Great! Your rooms are on the second floor across from the—"

"Ms. Fairchild? Mr. Herondale?" An older Shadowhunter cleared his throat. "A moment?"

Clary quickly whirled around to face the elderly gentleman.

'The training room' Jace mouthed, winking before turning and wrapping his arm around Clary again.

Emma turned towards the staircase taking them two steps at a time. She could not wait to get into bed. Emma smiled to herself at the location of their room.

All her favorite things not even 10 feet apart. Endless supply of weapons, a comfy bed and Julian.

Emma threw open the door and flopped face first onto the bed. She inhaled the fresh scent of clean linen and listened to the sound of the door quietly clicking shut. Julian's footsteps approached the bed.

The bed groaned slightly as Julian carefully climbed onto the bed. Emma turned her face towards him and smiled. He leaned down and placed soft open-mouthed kisses on Emma's head and cheeks. She giggled under him.

"Are you as absurdly tired as I am right now?" He asked placing a chaste kiss on Emma's lips.

"Absolutely," she whispered against his lips "nap time?"

Julian placed a kiss on her brow. "Nap time." He murmured back in agreement.

Emma patted the space beside her. Julian laid down on his back one arm tucked behind his head as he snaked the other around Emma pulling her into his chest.

She smiled and nestled into his side, resting her head on his bicep. Julian's fingers mindlessly tracing shapes on her lower back. His eyelids becoming heavy-lidded with sleep and his movements lethargic.

"Julian?" Emma tracked her fingers over the runes peeking out from his collar. Accuracy. Surefooted. Guidance.

"Hmm?"

"I think this creaky bed is going to be a problem."

His rumbled laughter shook her.

"It just might be."

Emma placed a kiss on the underside of his jaw. Earning a soft growl from Julian. He tightened his grip around her pulling her in closer.

"Sleep Em."

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Julian groaned, throwing out his arm from behind his head to shut off the alarm. Emma's phone was blaring an incessant alarm.

"Jules?" Emma asked groggily, snuggling into his side closer. "What time is it?"

"17:30" He yawned "we've got a little over an hour"

"Great," Emma smiled, eyes still closed. "Ten more minutes."

"Alright" He smiled as he placed a kiss on top of her blonde head. "I'm going to jump in the shower."

Emma groaned in protest as she swung her leg between Julian's. Wrapping her thigh over his and tucking her leg under his calf.

"No no no" she squeezed him "stay in bed"

Julian chuckled as he attempted to scoot off the bed, prying her hands off him. Emma let out a _humph._ As she watched him make his way to the bathroom. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand, resetting the alarm for another 20 minutes.

"Emma" Julian's hand was light on her face brushing her hair back occasionally as he caressed her face. "Em you got to get dressed Clary will be here in 30 minutes"

 _Fuck._ She had slept in way longer than she intended.

"I hope it's okay I let you sleep. You just looked so exhausted."

Emma smiled appreciatively and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Much appreciated. Give me 15 minutes"

Emma scurried out of bed and into the bathroom. She quickly scrubbed her face with a wash cloth and grabbed for her tooth brush as she stripped down to her panties.

Julian knocked.

Emma shouted a muffled 'come in' though the toothpaste and flimsy brush she was currently holding between her teeth as she shimmed her way out of her jeans.

Julian peaked his head in and smiled.

"Just need to brush my teeth" He nodded towards the counter.

"Go for it" Emma said gurgled out, removing the tooth brush from her mouth and stepping out of the crumpled heap of her jeans. She gathered her hair with one hand as she spit into the sink.

Emma quickly checked her makeup in the mirror. She kept it simple. A little mascara, light eyeliner and some lip gloss. Julian caught her eye in the mirror as she applied her lip gloss. Emma waggled her eye brows at him and received a wink and chuckle in response.

Emma walked out of the bathroom in her underwear. She made a show of swaying her hips knowing Julian was watching her. She laughed hearing him mutter a curse under his breath.

Emma slipped on a thin oversized red sweater and ripped black jeans before shoving her socked feet into her black training boots. Always best to be practical. She quickly threw her long blonde hair into a single French braid before shoving her stele into her pocket.

"Ready?" Julian's breath brushed against her neck, his arms around her waist. Emma felt her stomach do a summersault. The sensation of Julian's breath on her bare skin always made her shiver with delight.

"Ready" She confirmed grabbing her phone off the bedside table.

Julian moved to open their door. The couple stepped out just in time to see Clary and Jace approaching from down the hall. The four met up halfway to the staircase.

"Subway okay?"

 _ **The next morning**_

Emma's head was pounding as she squinted into the sunlight room. She sighed turning on her side to the view of a sweaty Julian toeing off his boots at their door.

"Good afternoon sunshine"

Emma frowned and threw a pillow towards the door. Julian let out a huff of laughter dodging the fluffy assault.

"I am _never_ allowing Magnus and Izzy convince me to go to club ever again."

"I'm surprised you are even up already. Clary and Magnus are still knocked out and I don't think we will see Izzy until dinner."

Emma laughed and rolled out of bed peeling off her clothes as she made her way to the shower. She had dressed for a night in with friends but when they decided to go to the local downworlder club…the raid on Izzy's closet had begun. The dress Isabelle had lent her for the evening was draped over the desk chair. Emma, not having unpacked yet, couldn't find her pajamas in her drunken haze and had opted for a pair of Julian's boxers and one of his painting shirts.

Emma reached a hand behind the shower curtain, fiddling with the faucet until hot water was splashing the tiles.

"Last chance to jump in while there's still hot water!"

Julian let out a barking laugh.

 _ **A week in NY**_

The art room was full of light and color. Clary had painted the walls a stark white to hang her paintings and drawings on. The wall with the door was painted as a bright yellow accent wall. Clary's art style was much more cartoonish and abstract than Julian's.

The red head was currently bent over her drafting table as the sketched out some scenes in charcoal for a graphic novel project. Clary and Simon had been writing a graphic novel together before their mundane lives were turned upside down and recently decided to pick it back up with a few tweaks.

Julian was sitting in front of the easel his grey t-shirt and jeans already covered in splotches of paint. Julian's style was more classical than Clary's. His rendering of the Parisian skyline staring back at him.

Clary and Julian had spent every morning in Clary's studio. Painting, drawing and catching up. Emma was much closer to Clary than Julian was, but it was nice to get to know her like his paraba—no _girlfriend_ does.

While Clary and Julian opted for peaceful mornings in the studio with multiple cups of coffee…Jace and Emma filled the quiet mornings with their favorite sounds. The clash of seraph blades. The satisfying _thunk_ of an arrow hitting its target.

Emma was dripping with sweat. She could feel every droplet and savored the strain in her muscles as she swung the broadsword towards Jace. He blocked her blow with a short-sword. The twin blades gleaming in the early morning sun that shown through the windows of the training room.

The two golden haired warriors had been at it since sunrise. Jace's golden hair curled at his temples from the sweat. Both had sweat through their training gear to the point that it looked as if they'd been walking in the rain.

"Alright Carstairs" Jace laughed "I think we've done enough today"

His short swords clamored lightly as he set them on the side table and stretched.

"Getting too old Herondale?" Emma shot back with smirk.

Jace smiled wickedly, throwing off his soaked through shirt.

"You wish" He laughed taking off into a sprint around the track.

"I will _so_ outrun you, old man"

 _ **One month in NY**_

"pleeeaassee?" Emma wrapped her arms around Julian.

"Alright alright" Julian conceded bowing his head.

"Yes!" Emma cheered flinging herself backwards on the bed "you love it! admit it" she poked his back with fuzzy sock clad foot.

Julian rolled his eyes and turned to grip her ankle.

"Do I?" Julian pulled Emma closer, placing her legs on either side of him. Emma laughed as he did so.

"I love sweating my ass off?" Julian kissed Emma's forehead. "Not at all" Julian kissed her on the mouth "Do I love you?" Julian felt Emma's smile against his lips. He kissed her again, deeply. "More than anything"

Emma shifted her hips on Julian's "Well Jules if you love me so much, you're just going to have to prove it."

Julian nestled his head in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent.

"Mhmm" He wrapped his arm that wasn't supporting his weight around her body pulling her closer to him.

Emma let out a small moan at the contact and smiled to herself. One minute they were kissing heatedly, and the next Emma had them flipped. Julian pinned underneath her.

Emma bent down her lips hovering over Julian's "This is exactly why…" she whispered as she ran her hands up his arms hold his wrists above his head "you have to get your ass to the training room"

Julian frowned as he watched Emma get up and grab his folded gear from his bag. She plopped the stack of gear on Julian's stomach and placed a kiss on his cheek "Love you"

Julian grumbled his love back as he got dressed. Emma was already at the door braiding her hair back in a single plait.

"Come on grump" Emma said waving her arms frantically "I want to show you a move Jace taught me" She slid out the door before Julian began to change.

 _ **XxX**_

Julian walked into the training room moments later where Emma was showing a young shadowhunter a better form for throwing daggers. Julian smiled to himself at the sight.

"Come on Blackthorn" Julian turned to the sound of Jace's voice "Come show Alec what the LA institute is made of"

Julian laughed walking towards the parabatai. Jace was wrapping Alec's hands for a fist fight.

"Old Counsel here is a little rusty"

Alec rolled his eyes. Taking the wrap from Jace and returning the favors to his parabatai.

"After I kick your ass Jace then I'll go against Julian. Let the poor kid warm up"

Jace let out a snort and Julian a bark of unexpected laughter. The parabatai stepped into the chalk ring on the ground, both getting into a fighting stance. Julian walked over to the weapons table when he noticed a shadowhunter a bit older than himself watching Emma. Julian felt his blood heat. Emma was typically the more territorial one in their relationship. But he could feel heat rising to his skin.

He watched as the young man made his way over to where Emma was instructing the kid.

"Great throw!" Emma smiled at the young girl. "Next time really focus on following through with your arm"

The male shadowhunter had appeared at Emma's side.

"Are you sisters?"

Emma ripped her gaze from the young girl and turned to the tall, dark haired shadowhunter. He looked around 23 with tanned skin. His lilting accent not familiar at first.

"Oh no" Emma shook her head "no just assisting"

He nodded. "she looks like a natural now"

Emma turned her gaze back to the girl.

"She does" a confident smile began to form on her face.

Emma pulled some daggers from her belt and moved back towards her target. The dark hair boy followed.

"So, you're the famous Emma Carstairs?"

"In the flesh"

"I heard some pretty crazy things about you"

Emma gave a disinterested nod. "Mhm" She released her first dagger in perfect form. The knife making a satisfying _thump_ sound as it hit its mark.

"Is it true that you were in love with your parabatai? You turned into giants I saw that much."

Emma ignored the question. Everyone knew the answer to that. Emma and Julian were the new Clary and Jace. Their love forbidden and had survived through the trials of war. None of this was new information.

Her second dagger hit a little off. Emma frowned looking down at her feet and began to readjust her stance.

"I would say it's not—Oh". Emma froze in place as she felt the young man's hands rest on her hips.

"If you just shift your hips a bit like this"

Emma felt his hands slide from her hips to cup her ass.

Julian saw red. He knew Emma could handle this on her own. He'll be could _see_ how angry she was right now. She was seconds away from telling the boy she wasn't interest, but Julian couldn't help himself. Before Emma could so much as take a breath, Julian was there.

In a split-second Julian had flipped the guy on the ground using a technique Jace had taught him earlier this week. People were staring wide eyed at the two men in the center of the training room. The tension in the air alone was enough to tell the other people present that this wasn't just a training exercise.

Julian slowly stood. The shadowhunter was still on his back, catching his breath.

"Julian Blackthorn" He extended his hand "LA institute"

He looked up at Julian his face full of recognition and knowing. He ignored Julian's extended hand and scrambled to his feet.

"I was just—"

"Touching Emma without her permission?"

"I... well I—"

"I am going to suggest you save your breath. I have no doubt my girlfriend could kick your ass if she wanted to. But I am going to have to ask you to apologize"

He turned to Emma; his former swagger barely intact.

"I'm sorry"

Emma nodded her appreciation. "For future reference, don't grab a girl's ass to get her attention."

"A simple 'hello' or cheesy pickup line would suffice."

She turned abruptly walking Julian over to a chalk outlined fighting ring. Right next to Alec and Jace's.

"Nice form man" Jace shot Julian a smile. Emma shucked off her weapons belt and began wrapping her hands.

"This is why I can't take him anywhere" Emma sighed dramatically, and Alec shared a knowing look. "Show off"

"Me?"

Emma nodded and tried to hide her smile as she replied "Oh shut up Jules. Come wrap my left hand and I'll show you just how prepared I am to defend _your_ honor."

 _ **Two Months in NY**_

"By the angel"

Julian stopped in the threshold of their room. Rose petals were scattered in the doorway, the only light in the room were from the tiny witch light stones around the room. Julian stepped into the room shutting the door and setting his bag down.

Julian had been in and out of meetings all day with Alec, Clary and Jace. The heads of the New York Institute and the newly appointed Consul wanted Julian's input. It was exhausting work but rewarding. It was also nice to know that his input was valued and appreciated.

"Emma?"

The room remained silent. Aside from the rose petals leading towards the bed and the witchlights, the room was unchanged. Julian sighed and shrugged off his gear jacket when there was a knock at the door.

"Be right there" he called hanging his coast on the peg by the closet as he made his way to the door. Julian threw the door open expecting to find Jace or Alec with another stack of paperwork to go through.

"Hey guys how about—"

"Hey there handsome"

There she was. The most beautiful woman Julian had ever laid eyes on. Her brown eyes had a mischievous glint, her golden blonde hair cascading down her back. Her tan legs in black high heels. And that's when he noticed she wasn't wearing anything except for that oversized coat. His coat.

"I hope you'll forgive me. I know this is typically done with a trench coat." Emma said in a sultry voice as she walked towards him, her hands tracing over the front of his shirt. "I had to make do"

She kicked the door shut behind her. Julian felt the fire in his veins and the desire that was pooling in his pants. Emma placed a kiss on his neck, the underside of his jaw before pulling away.

Slowly. So goddamn _slowly_. She began to unzip the coat. By the angel it barely covered her. The coat fell into a heap at her feet.

Emma walked towards him her hips swaying.

"Sit"

She pushed his knees apart and straddled Julian's hips. Softly, Emma grinded her bare pussy against Julian, grazing his pants, not giving him _enough_. Her smile turned wicked as she leaned in to lick up his neck. Her hands moved under the hem of his shirt, fingers roving over the planes of his stomach and chest. She tugged out his shirt in a fluid motion. Emma leaned in again, throwing her hair over her shoulder, leaning her head towards the crook of Julian's neck. Her tongue traced the shell of his ear, her hot breath on his ear made his cock twitch in his pants. Taking his earlobe between her teeth, Emma tugged lightly.

Julian could feel Emma's wetness, staining the front of his jeans. He couldn't hold back anymore. His hands gripped Emma's hips, his fingers pressing her onto him. She let out a soft whimper. He was pulsing beneath her; she could feel his thick erection and she was about to lose control.

"Hands on the bed" She breathed "No touching cheater" The words lacked the swagger she was going for. Feeling how hard he was for her would be her undoing, Julian knew that.

"A little greedy tonight Jules"

"You're just so beautiful"

Emma placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I know I am" He let out a hoarse laugh.

Emma rocked her hips forward, her body undulating. Each of her movements skimming Julian's skin, every movement a tease. Her hands moved to his belt slowly unbuckling and unbuttoning…She stopped. Emma slipped off his lap. Now squatting between his legs Emma began to lick a straight line from his navel up to his chest her hands moving up his jean clad thighs.

"I can't believe you know how to give a lap dance"

Emma shrugged and tucked her fingers in the waistband of his pants.

"Just winging it" she winked and kissed his navel "all for you baby".

She began to pull his pants down; Julian lifted his hips so she could remove them. His member springing free. Her mouth watered. He groaned, finally free of the restricting confines of his pants. Emma licked up the underside of his cock. She felt him shiver her hands braced on his thighs. Emma pushed herself up into a standing position and gently pushed Julian's shoulder until he was laying on the bed. She straddled his legs again. Only this time her wet heat met his cock. Emma couldn't help the moan that escaped her at the contact. She began to grind her slick folds against the underside of his member. The tip of his cock gently nudging her clit.

"Gods Emma" he didn't dare break eye contact "I need you"

She rose on her knees reaching a hand down to position him at her entrance. Julian's hands were soft and caring as he caressed her skin.

"Julian" She moaned; he rested his hands firmly on her hips. Together they began to move at fist slow and sensual. But once Julian shifted Emma under him their love making became a fire that consumed them both.

"Emma" Julian murmured against her neck, pausing from his licking and biting, his marking, to call out her name. Emma's hand on his lower back pushed him in, urging him to go deeper, harder -

"Faster" Emma breathed. Julian lifter her left leg and placed it on his shoulder, allowing him to go deeper. Julian leaned down and kissed her deeply. He moved as if to go back to kissing her neck, but she pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth. Julian growled in response. Emma kissed him again her tongue sweeping against his lips, begging for entrance. His mouth opened and their tongues danced as Julian pounded into her at a relentless pace.

"By the angel Emma I—" Emma nodded, acknowledging him her own words failing her. Emma threw her head back on the pillow exposing her neck as pleasure began to consume her. Julian kissed her exposed neck and buried his face in the crook between her neck and her shoulder, breathing her in as he chanted her name like a prayer. Emma cried out one final time.

Julian made to move but Emma's legs tightened around his waist, keeping him buried inside her.

 _ **Last week in NY**_

Julian was lying on their bed in a pair black sweat pants and a pink hoodie Emma had bought him last year. He was reading a book on demonic languages when Emma walked in. She flopped down on the bed beside Julian.

"Whatcha reading?"

"New demonic language" He closed the book tossing it onto the nightstand. "How was your day love?"

"Lots of wedding planning" She turned onto her back and looked up at him "Clary wants vintage artsy…Isabelle wants glam but classy y'know?"

Julian nodded and offered a hum of understanding as he took her hand in his own, interlocking their fingers.

"Izzy is thinking golds and red…Clary is a bit conflicted because you know shadowhunter tradition vs mundane" She stared at their interlaced fingers. "Just a bit complicated"

"Sounds like it"

Julian and Emma had both grown up as shadowhunters. Both of their parents were shadowhunters and they had had no real ties to mundane traditions. Clary and Simon being from the mundane world had different outlooks. Isabelle and Jace wanted kids soon because that's what shadowhunters did. They lived dangerous lives and often died young. They married young and had children young as a result. Alec and Magnus adopted Max when Alec was 20. The only reason they had delayed their marriage was so that they could be married in the eyes of the clave. Clary and Simon wanted to hold off because most mundanes marry in their late 20s and have children.

"but it's exciting" Julian bought their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Soon enough it'll be us" The words fell from his mouth before he even knew that he was talking out loud. For the first time in the past few months Julian was uncertain.

As much as they talked about the other couples' engagements and marriages…Emma and Julian hadn't spoken about marriage yet. Well directly, he had told Emma many times that she was his one for him, and she had returned the sentiment. Plus, they are 18… Emma's parents had married when her mother was 18 and her father was 19. They'd had Emma only a year later. Julian's father was 20 and his mother 19 when they had gotten married and had him. They weren't sure how old their dad was when he fathered Helen and Mark in faerie since time ran different there.

Emma's shifting beside him pulled him out of his thoughts. He cleared his throat.

"I didn't mean to assume anything I just thought that..." He trailed off, shaking his head "I'm sorry Emma"

Emma sat up at that. She was kneeling on the bed, standing over him as she cupped his face with her hands.

"Julian" She said softy meeting his eyes. "I love you. Only you" She shook her head and brought her face closer to his, her hands sliding down his face, his neck to rest on his shoulders.

"Don't ever apologize" She placed a kiss on his brow. "I would be honored to be your wife"

Julian closed his eyes, resting his brow on her chest. Breathing in her scent.

"The honor would be all mine Emma Cordelia"

Her coffee brown eyes were lined with silver as she looked into his beautiful Blackthorn eyes.

"I love you"

He brushed a single tear from her cheek.

"I love you too Julian Atticus" Emma brought her lips to his. The kiss soft and slow, full of love and promises.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
